Runaway
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang Park Chanyeol yang lari terbirit-birit setelah mendapati sosok mungil Baekhyun yang memang disukainya. [ChanBaek Mini Fiction/Fluff/Shounen-ai/Humor]


**Runaway!**

* * *

Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang Park Chanyeol yang lari terbirit-birit setelah mendapati sosok mungil Baekhyun yang memang disukainya. [ChanBaek Mini Fiction/Fluff/Shounen-ai/Humor]

* * *

Chanyeol nampak sibuk dengan sebuah _gadget_ di tangannya. Mata bulatnya nampak menekuni sederet berita yang bermunculan di _timeline SNS_ -nya. Bibir penuhnya sesekali bergerak, merapal beberapa kalimat yang sekiranya menarik. Sementara itu, otaknya justru mengingat hal lain. Dan aktifitas yang sedang dilakoni olehnya hanyalah sebuah pengalihan semata.

Sesekali ia memastikan waktu yang terus bergulir melalui arloji yang melingkar di tangannya. Hembusan nafas mulai terdengar darinya. Bersamaan dengan meluncurnya bulir-bulir peluh di pelipisnya.

Chanyeol berusaha menikmati angin yang berhembus dengan lembut selagi ia menunggu. Ya, menunggu seseorang yang nyaris membuatnya gila. Sedikit informasi, Chanyeol dengan nekatnya menyelipkan sebuah surat di loker salah satu mahasiswa populer di kampusnya. Dan parahnya, Chanyeol yang notabennya termasuk deretan pangeran kampus justru tak memiliki keberanian untuk sekedar mengucap **'hai** ' atau paling tidak menyunggingkan senyum.

Gezz, Chanyeol jadi bahan olokan teman-teman sekelompoknya ngomong-ngomong. Dan tanpa sungkan, ia menyetujui gelar 'Pangeran Tempurung' saking tak memiliki nyali untuk menyapa sang pujaan.

* * *

 **Runaway!**

 **Credit Pict : Aeae7700**

 **© Lala Maqfira a.k.a Shouda Shikaku^^**

 **Genre : Romance, AU, A lil' bit Humor**

 **Recommended Song : Ebiet G Ade – Cintaku Kandas Di Rerumputan**

* * *

Chanyeol bergerak dengan gelisah. Sungguh ia mulai berfikiran negatif sekarang. Ia mulai membayangkan jika saja memang ia dan Baekhyun sampai menjalin hubungan. Ah, pasti akan menimbulkan ketimpangan. Ayolah, ia tahu pesona Baekhyun sang Diva. Meskipun ia berstatus sebagai salah satu pangeran, tetap saja. Ia merasa tak akan sebanding dengan Baekhyun.

Pemuda jangkung yang menyandang status wakil kapten tim basket universitas-nya itu mengusak gemas surai kehitamannya. Bibir penuhnya mulai menggumam, menyerukan sepenggal lirik yang ia dengar dari _headphone_ kesayangannya. Diliriknya malas layar _ipod_ yang tersimpan manis di balik saku _hodie_ nya.

Chanyeol termenung. Sejujurnya ia mulai merasa sangat ragu sekarang. Ahhh.. apakah dengan modal cinta saja cukup untuk meraih Baekhyun ke dalam rengkuhannya? Ia benar-benar takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Ia bingung. Diantara semua fans Baekhyun dialah yang merasa paling konyol. Entah dapat ide dari mana, dibanding dengan seme lain yang repot-repot membuat kejutan, memberi hadiah, mengajak _dating_ , hanya dirinya lah dengan wajah tolol nan dungu mengajak Baekhyun untuk berbicara empat mata. Dan naas atau mungkin bisa dibilang beruntung, – entahlah Chanyeol sendiri bingung – Baekhyun menyetujuinya.

Detik terus berlalu. Dikejauhan nampak sesosok pemuda mungil bersurai keabu-abuan. Chanyeol mengerjap. Dan setelah dia memastikan, ternyata pemuda itu adalah sosok sang pujaan. Chanyel memejamkan matanya dengan spontan, dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"Chanyeollie~~~"

Samar-samar terdengar suara manis Baekhyun, yang membuat buliran pulih dingis berlomba-lomba menuruni wajah rupawannya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Chanyeol seakan sudah melayang, tidak memiijak bumi lagi.

Chanyeol kembali membuka iris bulatnya. Dapat terlihat olehnya wajah manis – cenderung cantik – milik Baekhyun memerah, dengan bibir bawah yang digigit oleh pemuda bermarga Byun tersebut dalam jarak yang semakin terkikis. Chanyeol meremas telapak tangannya. Pikirannya mulai kosong. Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung.

"Kenapa Chanyeollie malah pergi?" Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya lucu. Uhh~~~ menggemaskan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Chanyeol merutuki Sehun dan Jongin yang tak berhenti tertawa. Saat ini, ketiganya sedang bercengkerama di lapangan _indoor_ kampus. Ia jadi menyesal telah menceritakan tingkah bodohnya pada duo Yin dan Yang di hadapannya.

"Seriously, Yeol. Aku jadi ingin melihat wajah dungumu.." seru Jongin disela tawanya.

"Hahahahaha.. dan..." sambung Sehun. "Ah, jangan lupa cara larinya seperti banci dikejar petugas penertiban.." Sehun sedikit tersedak.

Chanyeol mencibir mendengar gurauan kedua sahabatnya. Tak lama ia memilih untuk mengacuhkan dua orang yang terus tertawa bak orang gila tersebut.

"Terserah kalian saja." Chanyeol memainkan bola basket di tangan kanannya. "Jika kalian sepertiku pasti kalian sudah terkencing-kencing."

Sehun dan Jongin serempak mengehentikan gurauan mereka. Mereka agak takut, karena biasanya ucapan Chanyeol itu mustajab. Hohoho..

"Oh ya, aku pergi dulu. Kali ini pasti berhasil."

Yin dan Yang mengangguk setuju. Berdo'a saja minimal Chanyeol tidak tersedak atau lidahnya tergigit disaat ia mengutarakan perasaan pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyusuri koridor kampus dengan rasa percaya diri yang hanya mencapai perhitungan **empat puluh persen**. Serius, ini bahkan lebih menegangkan daripada ia di tinggal untuk melakukan _survival_ selama satu minggu _full_ di hutan Jocheon (percaya Park Chan, kau adalah seorang ketua _club_ Pecinta Alam).

Ia merasa nyaris meleleh di lantai yang dipijaknya tepat setelah ia mendapati sosok bak Boneka yang sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya di depan laboratorium fakultas Biologi. ARGH! CHANYEOL INGIN BERLAR–Chanyeol tahan dirimu, _please_.

Chanyeol memilih untuk nekat. Apalagi kata-kata Jongin setengah jam yang lalu justru mengalahkan rasa bimbangnya. Benar juga, jika ia tidak segera bertindak, bisa-bisa Baekhyun di ambil orang lagi.

"Chanyeollie~~" Sapa Baekhyun ramah ketika pandanganya bersirobok dengan Chanyeol.

"B-Baekhyunie." Chanyeol membalasnya canggung, kemudian tersenyum kaku.

Kedua teman Baekhyun sepertinya tahu situasi dan kondisi, memutuskan untuk berpamitan pada Baekhyun. Memberi kesempatan pada Chanyeol untuk 'mengikat' Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kemarin Yeollie malah lari?" tanya Baekhyun _to the point_ dengan nada kekanakan.

"Eummm..." Chanyeol menelan salivanya kasar, "Maaf, Baek. Aku terburu-buru." Sambungnya gugup.

"Benarkah? Ah bukankah Yeollie ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Membuat Chanyeol mati-matian menahan hasatnya untuk menggigit hidung mungil Baekhyun. Sebagai pengalihan, Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya kaku.

"Apa?"

"A-anu.. aku.. aku ingin..." Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku, Baek."

Hening mendominasi. Chanyeol melirik ke arah lain, bermaksud mengurangi rasa gugup yang menyerang dirinya dengan bertubu-tubi. Ah.. Chanyeol kembali minder. Ia merutuki ucapannya. Tak segan digigitnya lidah lancangnya.

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan fokusnya pada mata Baekhyun yang berbinar-binar. Jangan lupa wajahnya yang berseri, juga bibir tipisnya yang menggoda, seakan memanggil-manggil bibir sensual Chanyeol untuk sekedar melumatnya – coret –

"Ya. Tentu saja." Chanyeol mulai merasa PD – abaikan –

"Eung, aku mau. Aku mau jadi kekasih, Yeollie.." Baekhyun mengangguk lucu dengan wajahnya yangbagai terbakar.

Chanyeol ternganga dengan tidak elitnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata bulatnya, sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya, dan menatap Baekhyun _intens_.

"Terimakasih, Bee." Chanyeol tersenyum semanis mungkin. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu.." bisiknya tepat di depan bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk, dan ia mulai memejamkan mata sipitnya setelah dirasanya bibir penuh Chanyeol bertaut dengan miliknya yang semerah _cherry_.

"Aku beruntung memilikimu, Bee.." Chanyeol berujar tanpa melepas tautannya yang kian memanas. "Aku benar-benar beruntung"

Baekhyun hanya mengerang dengan tangan yang mulai meremas rambut kekasih jangkungnya yang tampan. Oh, mereka bahkan tak mempedulikan tatapan dan siulan menggoda yang tertuju pada kedua insan yang di mabuk asmara. Biarlah keduanya bahagia.

Dan, psst. Jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah Chanyeol yang terbirit-birit atau kau akan menyesal!

"DIAM! DAN CEPAT PERGI SEBELUM AKU LEMPAR KAU DENGAN BOLA BASKETKU!"

Baiklah. Kita cukupkan saja kekekekeke..

* * *

 **\- The End –**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Err.. GJ, ya? Alay syekalee (/.\\) /banting diri/**

 **Review, please ._. /lambai bunga kamboja/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lala Tampan(?)**


End file.
